Perfect
by Heartfield
Summary: Just some fluff about what would have happened if Alec and Magnus had meet at a clubb. Oneshot


Immediately as Alec stepped through the door to the club he was overwelmed by all the scents. Sweat, smoke, alcohol and other scents that he didn't even want to know what it was.

He was there alone and felt very uncomfortable about that. Whit his eyes he search throw the room, not sure what he was loking for. He didn't see anyone he knew nor anyone that he wanted to knew.

Whit a sight he turned around to go back outside again when he saw something sparkel in the corner of his eyes. His Shadowhunter reflexes took the control and he spun around only to face a man not a knife that he first thougt.

The said man, Alec thougt, looked realy hot. The man's hair was black whit glitter in it and he wore thight, red letherpants and a brihgt gren t-shirt.

As the man looked up Alec almost stopped breathing. The man's eyes were breathtaking, gren whit a hint of gold in them, cats eyes.

When the man notice that Alec was stearing at him he flashed a big grin towards Alec and then started to walk agains him.

"Hello there beautiful!" the man said when he got to Alec, "Seeing anything you like?"

Alec started flushing, which only got the man to smile even bigger.

"And he flushes. I'm Magnus by the way, Magnus Bane." the man continued.

"Alec Lightwood" Alec stuttered and flushed some more.

"Do you know that black hair and blue eyes is my favorite, Blue Eyes?" Magnus purred.

Alec, now bright red in his face, shook his head and looked down on the floor.

Magnus laughed and turned Alec to face him again. "No need to hide those lovely eyes from me, isn't there. Now I realy want to get to know you better. Would you mind realy much to go somewere else whit me?"

Alec looked at Magnus in shock. ´Did he realy ask me that or is he only joking?´Alec thougnt. But there was no sign of joking in Magnus's face.

Seeing Alec hesitate Magnus leaned forward agains Alec and breathed in the boys ear "I promise I'll behave."

Magnus warm breathe sent shivers down Alec's spine.

Before Alec even thought about what he was saying he heard him self answering Magnus.

"I'd love to join you."

They had only just gotten out of the club as Magnus grabed Alec's hand and dragged Alec whit him towards the ally betwen the club and the house next to it. Well there Magnus pulled Alec up agains the wall and pressed himself agains Alec.

"Well this is much better" Magnus purred, "much more quiet and alone."

Alec's heart beatted faster and faster as Magnus lips got closer and closer his own.

When their lip finaly touched Alec was fisrt shocked but then he started to kiss Magnus back. Alec felt Magnus tongue on his lips, asking for permission. Alec parted his lips and Magnus deepened the kiss immediately.

Alec's hands moved, as if they had a life of their own, to Magnus hair. One hand griped Magnus hair and toughed it making Magnus moan.

When they parted to breathe Magnus began kissing down Alec's chin, jawline, shoulder and eventually his pulsepoint. Magnus nippeling and kissing Alec's pulspoint made Alec moan and think that he soon will go crasy. Alec groaned as Magnus pulled away only to press his lips agains Alec's once more.

"My place or yours?" Magnus pantted as they pulled way again.

Íf this is his behaving´Alec thought, ´then what is his not behaving?´

"Yours" Alec said not wanting his siblings, or worse his parents, to see Magnus.

Magnus smirked when he pulled himself a little away from Alec to get enough space to conjure up a portal.

When the portal rose Alec got a shock. Á Warlock!´he thougt. He had knew that Magnus wasn't a Shadowhunter nor a mundane but he hadn't thougt about that it ment Magnus beeing a Downworlder.

Magnus saw Alec's shock and pulled him closer and kissed him, a long sweet kiss and then he breathed in Alec's ear "Is there some thing bothering you, darling?"

Alec got temporary paralyzed and it took him some seconds to find his voice again completely forgoten why there is somthing wrong whit Magnus beeing a Warlock.

"No" Alec finaly answered Magnus, "Everything is just perfect." Alec smiled making Magnus smile to.

"Good" Magnus said as he leaded Alec to the portal and then they both dissapered. Leaving an empty ally behind.


End file.
